Deep Blue Sea
by Tammie
Summary: An aspiring female pirate sets to become a shipmate of the Black Pearl and then earn her way to becoming First Mate.


**__**

Disclaimer: Please note that all these works are original creations (unless otherwise stated) of T.D.F. and are not to be distributed publicly or privately without full consent and knowledge of the creator. Original character profiles, images, and names are copyrighted by the creator and cannot be used whatsoever. Please refrain from leaving rude comments if you dislike the genre/film or anything else specified. Constructive critisism only but please be gentle. Please remember the disclaimer. I do not own Jack Sparrow, Black Pearl, etc. They are copyrighted to Disney. I do, however, own and created Alicia Raven.

****

DEEP BLUE SEA

CHAPTER 1: Attaining Goals

Written by: Tamara Fernandez

__

The seas were deep and dark navy blue. The sky had faded from soft oranges and pink to an opaque blue. The ocean water rippled to the soft breeze as the small little boat was pushed towards a small island in the distance. Captain of this little boat, named 'Crimsonheart', was the aspiring pirate named Alicia Raven. She hated being called Alicia, though. Her preffered name was Raven or Black Raven, or rarely called Ravie. She stood erect on the deck; her eyes glued to a huge dark ship she'd been searching for the past few months. 

"The Black Pearl..." a small triumphant grin crossed her lips as her waistlong and sick sea green coat swayed with the breeze.

On the Black Pearl stood Captain Jack Sparrow, alone at the wheel of his newly reaquired ship. Delicate fingers idly caressing the wood. The entire crew had gone into town for the usual: rum, women, and otherwise wasted all loot earned. Chestnut orbs set in black would gaze out over the sea watchfully. He had noted the small ship on the horizon earlier. 

"Just another pirate, eh?" he thought, returning his stolid watch back to the sea, awaiting his chance to be out upon it again.

Hazel eyes glared at the small dark figure on the large ship. She grunted, guiding her boat to the nearest dock. Just as it parked gently near the wooden walkway, she jumped out with a thud. She'd been oversea for a while and the solidness made her legs slightly tremble. She pushed her hair aside as she pulled a long thick rope over the side of her boat and tied it up, 

"There we are. Now..." she gently turned towards the large ship. Her coat wrapped around her hid her obvious features. Soft skin tanned from being in the sun; well built abs and slim arms. It was hard to identify her as a pirate if it weren't for the gold necklace she wore with a small charm depicting a skull.

Growing just a bit bored of standing watch this night, Jack's fingers began to tap lightly upon the wheel, a soft hum emanating from his lips, and "A Pirates Life for Me" was the tune, his favorite song. Booted foot would also tap the deck lightly with his music.

Her first objective had been achived, which was to find the Black Pearl. Next was to figure out how to become a shipmate. Her determined spheres lined the ship's side when they fell on the tall, dark man at the wheel, "Ahoy there!"

His melody so suddenly interrupted, the captain would look around swiftly, hands as always, moving of their own accord into the air rather drunkenly. He stepped confidently to the edge of his ship, looking down upon the figure that had shouted, 

"Well ahoy there, mate. What can I do for ya?" he asked. Raven grinned, running her fingers to the side of her hair and tucking it behind her ear, 

"Ya wouldn't happen to know where the Cap'n of this here ship be?"

Noting the feminine voice this time, he straightened up significantly. Taking a swift look about the ship, he turned back to the stranger. 

"Captain of the ship? Well if yer speakin' o' the Black Pearl, that would be me."

"Captain Jack Sparrow, at yer service." He gave a small tilt of his precious hat.

She snorted, her brow narrowing, "Ye be mocking me?" She stood there, straight as an arrow...her heart beginning to race. If he were truly the Captain of the Black Pearl, he would be the one she'd have to go through to become a shipmate.

Jack's eyebrows would rise at her response. Head would tilt to the side slightly to accompany his puzzled look. 

"Can't say I am. Ye asked for the Captain, and you found him." Raven was silent for a moment. "If that's the case, then I want to become a shipmate of yer ship!" She smirked, her left hand moving to her side and under her coat to reveal the golden hilt of a pirate sword, "and I'd be goin' to any extent to become one!"

Those captivating orbs would widen a moment at her declaration. Hand would rise slowly, finger pointing to her, 

"You, want to be shipmate to this" finger now pointing down to his deck, "ship, lass?" A growl rolled from Raven's thoat. 

"Aye! And don't take me lightly!" Her sword was still pointed directly at Sparrow, her eyes glowing with an unseen determintion. A hint of that charming smile would now curve his bearded lips. Slender hand would move to rest upon the hilt of a recently 'aquired' sword of Will's. 

"Any extent, eh?" The grip on her sword grew tighter, "_Any_...extent..."

Raven's heart was pounding in her ears now. She hadn't been in a serious sword battle in quiet some time, but she was fully determined to become a shipmate of the Black Pearl -- even if it ment her death. 

"_En gardé_...!" she wasn't a wild fighter, she had strategy, but at the moment, she was planning attack as she circled the Captain slowly. Jack smirked, his eyes twinkling. He began to circle her as well. Sword held up to hers, "But of course."

And there it was! An opening for her to strike. For a woman, she had the advantage of being swift and agile, but had the disadvantage in strengh. Her sword playfully tapped his, as she made her first move and swiftly sent a quick slash directed to his torso. In the blink of an eye and his sword would deflect her blade in a parry. Pushing it back in an arc to knock her slightly off balance. Her balance was kept luckidly. Her footing became complicated, as she swayed to a side and tapped his sword once again. She then made a strange move, her sword swung over her head and directed towards his own. She managed to knock his hat off, but nothing more. She was just warming up...!

He'd blink once and give a very reprimanding look at her, "My favorite hat!" He himself began to do some fancy footwork; moving close quickly to deliver a series of feints, stabs, and slashes to her midsection. She'd curve inward at each attempt at an attack. Her coat swayed frantically around her, when she grunted and lowered her guard for a mere second to pull her left arm out and then swing it around to her right. She quickly switched her sword from her right hand to her left and dropped the coat to a side. She was rather curvy and attractive for a pirate. She grinned, switching her sword back to her right hand. Another quick movement and she jabbed towards his shins, but he did another quick downward parry. Letting his blade hold her sword a moment he smiled to her, 

"Pretty bonnie lass, aren't ye?" She grinned as she swifty pushed against his sword and slammed him against the side of the ship, bringing her profile damn near close to his, 

" So they say..." She twisted her sword, along with his, trying to make him lose his grip on it. They began to attract a crowd from the people in the Tavern, where the rest of the crew was, and other folk.

The impact of the ship and her twist would jarr the sword from his hand. However, catching it perpendicular on his boot he'd flip it back up quickly, catching the hilt in time to halt any other attack she may attempt, "Now that, love, was impressive." 

"I'm only getting started!" Raven's grin grew wider, as she made a fast sweep kick, knocking him down as her sword jabbed hard into the wood next to his head. "I can do more than that, mate..."

That innocent looking face would allow those brown hues to widen as he gazed up at her and then over to the sword by his head. Those tapered fingers would reach over to pull at the sword, tugging harder as it wouldn't budge. He then raised both hands, fingers as always, moving as if of their own accord, 

"My, my. I suppose yer hired then, mate. Welcome aboard the Black Pearl." She would've screamed. She could've easily jumped down onto Jack and hugged him, but she refrained herself from doing so. She was a shipmate of the Black Pearl now. Now a respected pirate and little things like that would only pull her down on the ranking ladder. She stepped back, pulling her sword from the wood and sliding it back into her holster. 

"Glad to be at service, Cap'n."

He fluidly would rise to his feet, picking up his sword in that motion. Sheathing the beautiful sword and as always, adjusting the rest of his effect. He strode to where his hat had landed earlier. Picking it up, dusting it off, and then placing it back upon his head. He sashayed back over to her, his customary, drunken saunter. He would give her a crooked smile, raising a finger to point at her, 

"Y'know. I saw that one coming." Raven had replaced her large coat, people that had crowded returned to their drinking and women. Her soft hazel eyes glared into his chestnut orbs, as she smirked. "Aye. 'Course ye did..." Then, as if a custom, she extended her open hand towards him, "Good fight."

He threw back his large sleeve lightly then took her hand, grasping it tightly a moment, "Aye. So what am I to call the new member of my crew?" She senced this coming. Her lips twitched slightly, as she ran her tongue over them. 

"Raven." She gave one final shake before pulling back her hand and sliding it into the pocket of her coat.

A delicate finger would rise to rest on full lips. "Raven then," he gave a small nod, almost to himself and a small wink from those handsome eyes to her. "We set sail at dawn. Have your things prepared and set onboard by then. I will not wait."

"Aye, Captain!" She said enthusiastically as she made a quick turn and hurried toward her small boat. She'd have to leave it here. She no longer belonged to the 'Crimsonheart'; she was part of the Black Pearl. She'd achived her second objective, which was to fight the Captain and become a crewmember. Her next objective was to reach the rank of First Mate, and then, Captain. A grin extended over her lips as she packed her things hurridly.


End file.
